


Payback's a B*tch!

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has fun driving Dean insane by singing Eminem's 'My Dad's Gone Crazy'. But Sam's about to learn that paybacks can be a bitch! (Rated T for language/song lyrics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a B*tch!

The first time Sam ever heard the song that would eventually become the bane of Dean’s existence was pure accident. They’d been holed up-- no, ok, that’s not true, Sam had been cooped up in this horribly seventies decorated hotel room doing research while Dean had gone out to do the legwork, which really meant he was drinking more than he was working. 

So, in between the long stretches of research, Sam took short breaks, half an hour at a time, and opened a new tab on his laptop and searched for new music on YouTube. Unlike Dean, who liked classic rock, Sam didn’t have a preference. If he liked the song, then he added it to his ‘watch later’ list, and if it was a really good song, he downloaded it to his cell. 

It was late, after midnight, when Sam decided he needed another break. He opened YouTube, and started scrolling through his recommended videos list. There, in the middle of soft rock, pop, and a few country songs, was a song by Eminem. Sam’s eyes locked on it, and he stared for a minute, debating. He knew who Eminem was, of course-- he wasn’t a complete idiot after all-- but he wasn’t exactly a fan of rap. But, the name of the song made him think it might be funny. 

So he clicked on it. He listened to it once, not really liking the lyrics, but the tune was catchy. Plus, the lines that his daughter Hailie sang had Sam grinning even if he didn’t exactly find the song that great. 

It stuck in his head when he went to bed that night, and woke up the next morning humming the tune. 

It had made it onto his ‘watch later’ list, and the more he listened to it, the more he found himself liking it. 

It wasn’t until it found his way to his phone, however, that Dean found out about it. 

Sam was humming the tune in the shower, having just listened to the song a few minutes before, and then he started singing softly. 

“There’s no mountain I can’t climb, there’s no tower too high…”

Sam’s voice was soft and deep, the words falling with perfect tone with the music in his head. He raised his voice gradually until he was swaying under the warm spray, the volume of his voice rising until he was snapped out of his little world of concentration by Dean banging on the door, threatening him with a horrible, painful death if he kept singing that ‘damn rap shit’. 

A huge grin curved Sam’s lips. 

Oh, this was going to be so much fun. 

 

He let it go for several days, forcing himself not to hum, or sway to the music in his head. Then he started doing little things to annoy Dean-- making the ‘mistake’ of having onions added to Dean’s burger, which had his brother glaring at him angrily as if Sam had sprouted an extra head, and telling Dean that he thought he was developing a bigger preference for cake than pie, which had Dean choking on his beer, because blueberry pie had always been Sam’s favourite, and what the hell was Sam thinking?

Sam had to bit his cheek until he drew blood to keep from laughing. 

Then, he’d ‘accidentally’ locked Baby’s keys inside the car. Which wasn’t really that big of a deal, since both Sam and Dean could pick a car lock in less than thirty seconds, but it was the principle of the thing. When Dean had gone off the deep end on Sam in the middle of the parking lot, Sam had walked away, singing ‘rana rana rana rana rana rana’ while flipping Dean the bird over his shoulder. 

Dean stared after him in shock, quickly placing the lyric, and then wishing he had a wrench or something to throw at Sam’s head. 

 

Then Sam had started popping his headphones in while they were driving, and singing the song softly under his breath. Dean had wrapped his hands tighter around Baby’s steering wheel, grinding his teeth as the lyrics began working their way into his brain to play on a loop. 

“Fuckin’ brains, brawn and brass balls, I cut em off and got em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar…”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to focus on the lyrics from anything else. But even that stopped working after a few hundred miles. Sam simply smirked from the passenger seat. 

After a few weeks of torturing his older brother, Sam finally decided to end what could arguably be considered the best time of his life. He started the song in the shower, voice slowly rising, and he could practically feel Dean’s anger and desperation through the locked door. When he emerged from the bathroom, it was to stalk across the room, towel slung low over his hips as he finished the last verse, dressing to the beat. When he got to the last line, he spun around to face Dean, his lips stretched wide in a shit-eating grin. 

“You’re funny daddy!”

Dean closed his eyes, entire body tense, and Sam swallowed when Dean opened his eyes again, something wild and feral and screaming of paybacks in the green depths. 

Then Dean started to sing ‘Hit Me With Your Best Shot.’

Sam groaned. Clearly the payback was gunna be a bitch.


End file.
